Orange and Blue
by xXRukiaAbaraiXx
Summary: A certain orange haired girl was sucked up in a portal world of the Arrancars and now has to work under Aizen's order. But a blue haired man catches the girl's attention. Dark Themes may occur in new chapters. Please R
1. Conflict

**Declaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character from bleach (which means I don't own Aizen, Grimmjow (any of the Arrancars), Orihime and Ichigo. I am in high school please do not sue me! I cannot afford a lot of money and I admit it! The creator, Tite Kubo owns the characters, anime, and anything else that belongs to him.. Please don't sue!**

**Conflict**

_-Chapter One-_

_Bruises make you prettier by the day…doesn't it?_ A red headed girl questioned herself as she looked at the blue and reddish marks on her raking her fingers through her hair she suddenly looked at the hand she was using as a comb had tons of hair. She let them fall on the hard floor.

A pale fainted smile grew on the woman's face. Looking at the lost hair on the floor she mumbles the only words she could manage.

_It'll grow back._

* * *

"Grimmjow! Bring the woman here this instant!" Aizen demanded Grimmjow while he sat on his chair drinking wine. Grimmjow looked at the man that was sitting in front of him. He grunted and left to get the person whom he desired because of her healing powers or other _things. Maybe she's his play toy._

_Bastard...He's lucky I'm not in the mood to argue._

He reached the woman's room and gave a little sigh, cursing under his breath.

"Hey woman, Aizen needs your-"

"I'm coming." A pale red headed girl appeared right in front of him. For some reason the orange hair woman seemed somehow _different_ today. Like if he really paid attention. She probably looks like that all the time.

She looked at Grimmjow informing him, "By the way my name's Orihime in case you didn't know.

Grimmjow clicked back to what happened moments ago.

"_Grimmjow! Bring the woman here this instant!"_

"_By the way my name is Orihime in case you didn't know."_

_Is this bitch demanding me too? There is no way I'm letting her speak to me like this! I'm superior to her and that bastard!_ Grimmjow gave her the most disgusted look on his face. This girl talked to him like she demanded him to say her name.

Suddenly a strong hand wrapped around the young woman's neck, lifting her off the floor, the back of her head rested on her room door.

"Listen here bitch you don't tell me to do shit! I didn't ask you what your name was! I'll call you whatever I want!"

He roughly dropped Orihime on the floor looking at her smirking, trying to see her reaction.

Orihime dust herself and looked at Grimmjow smiling, which shocked Grimmjow.

"What did Aizen want me for?" Orihime softly spoke to the stunned Grimmjow.

"I don't know but he needs your assistance. I'm pretty sure he didn't make me come here to ask to for nothing." Grimmjow walked away still wondering about the reaction the woman gave to him._That woman was acting __**different **__today._

Orihime watched Grimmjow walking away; delusions and thoughts made her see Ichigo actually walking away.

"Ichigo…" stinging tears fell from the woman's eyes.

_He looks just like Ichigo._

"Lord Aizen, she should be here any minute." Grimmjow reported to the man sipping the last bit of wine from his glass.

"Thank you Grimmjow. At least you didn't defy my orders like last time."

Grimmjow wanted to kill this man for making him feel so pathetic. The right side of his arm was gone all because of **Tousen**. The Espada was replaced by a _**faggot**_ named Luppi. Grimmjow looked at the girly man right across from him.

_If I ever get time and my arm back, he's dead meat. I'm going to get my __**place **__back in the Espada._

Suddenly all the Arrancars looked towards the hallway to see the red headed girl running to the man that requested for her panting in her tired voice, "I'm here Aizen! Um.. What did you call me for sir?"

"I need you to heal ex-number 6 arm. He has been grumpy lately cause of his tragic tale on how he lost it in battle."

"But wait! Who is -?"

"I am **ex**-number 6 woman" Grimmjow interrupted her.

Orihime looked at the blue haired man. He was the same man that nearly choked her to death. She was thinking if she should heal him or not. More like if she was choosing from life or death.

"Well?" Grimmjow managed to speak up. Grimmjow was very surprised that Aizen gave her a request to heal his arm. Maybe just to mess with his head or Luppi wasn't doing his job.

"Oh I'm coming." Orihime walked slowly to the man. An orange barrier covered Grimmjow's missing arm.

"I reject..."

Suddenly the arm he was missing was now there. Grimmjow looked at his brand new arm and suddenly all the other Arrancars were amazed by what had happened. Luppi was amazed and was pissed off of what he seen.

"Woman, heal this spot too." Grimmjow pointed at his back that showed barely a black line. Orihime healed the area that was requested.

"Number six..." Orihime softly spoke up.

"Thanks..." Grimmjow managed to cough up to Orihime.

"You're welcome." Orihime looked at him confused. _"I wonder if that was the reason he was so mad when I just told him my name. I mean I didn't mean for it to be rude." _Orihime said to herself.

"Orihime you can return to your room. I'll request for you whenever I need you again. Grimmjow go take her to her room for appreciation." Aizen sipped the last remainder of his wine in his glass.

"Yeah" Grimmjow grabbed her arm and took her to her room.

"Aizen you're not letting Grimmjow take his place again are you." Luppi laughed nervously at Aizen.

"Yes I am. In fact, you're the new ex-number 6 Espada." _Damn you Grimmjow._ Luppi cursed in his mind.

_-Meanwhile Grimmjow and Orihime are walking in the hallway-_

"I just wanted to apologize about what I did to you… I just don't like being demanded."

"It's okay by the way what happened to your arm?"

"Ehh, it's kind of a long story, well someone with your color hair did-"

"ICHIGO? I mean tell me more." Orihime interrupted Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at Orihime's face filled with curiosity.

"Is that your boyfriend of something?"

"No,no,no just a friend." A flushed red crept to Orihime's cheek.

"Oh? Well anyways…" Grimmjow told her what happened while walking to her room. There was something about this woman that made him socialize more.

"So that's what happened?" Orihime asked.

"Mhm"

"Is Ichigo okay?"

"Heh, the next time I see him…he's dead. Grimmjow laughed causing Orihime to jump.

"Well we're here. Well I'll see you-"

Grimmjow stayed silent as a body pressed against him. Orange hair on his face and a warm embrace. Grimmjow suddenly looked around his area. _A person hugging him?_ He wanted to shove her off but his body wasn't functioning. Love? Hell, he just barely started talking to this girl. How on earth could he use such a pathetic word like that? Orihime quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry!" Orihime suddenly ran in her room and closed it. She sank to the floor trying to figure out what possessed her to hug him.

Grimmjow still stunned at what happen, suddenly heard the woman weeping. He put his hand on the door, trying to release a cero, but couldn't. Not after what she did for him plus Aizen needed this girl

"Damn!" he cursed to himself and left.

_Consider yourself lucky girl._ Grimmjow thought to himself as he turned away from Orihime's door and left.

Orihime rested her head on her knees, thinking that what she did was a bad decision.

_Why him?_

* * *

To Be Continued

Note: For those who have read my stories I appreciate it and this is my second time making a bleach story and I know this story suck well, I might as well say all my chapters' sucks. Please Read & Review this story. Be aware the rating might change due to the other chapters I make. I'm re-editing all chapters at the moment. Note 4/18/11: I had slightly made some mistakes on this chapter and had to correct Luppi's name. I put Luppy instead of Luppi. Wow, I need to watch my mistakes from now on. : ) but hopefully everyone enjoys my story so far!


	2. Grimmjow's Mesmerized

**Grimmjow's Mesmerized**

-Chapter 2-

* * *

_A soft small hand caressed my back gently, giving me a startle._

_"__**Don't move Grimmjow**__" a female voice called out to me. I don't know what was happening to my body. It wasn't functioning right._

_Somehow it didn't want to push away whoever was talking to me. My body was paralyzed as this person kissed the back of my neck without me even trying to kill them. I had sucked up some air to stop my little excitement. The person turned me around with a little force. I was surprised, the orange haired girl? She's the one that was seducing me all this time? She pulled me in a passionate kiss. If I weren't so stunned at the moment, this bitch would've got killed. But hell, I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed it. I pushed her down on to my bed and crushed her lips with mines. She seems satisfied with it. She opened her mouth so I could invade my tongue with hers._

_**Damn, she tasted so good.**_

_I tried taking her shirt off but I was completely lost because of her tongue. After the battle of our tongues, I had torn her shirt off, being a rough bastard I am. I dipped my tongue into her navel, "__**Grimmjow.**__" the small orange hair girl managed to say through her moan. A smirk played across my lips as I heard her begging through her moans._

_"__**That's more like it"**_

* * *

"Grimmjow helloooooo!" an annoying voice called out at him. Waving his right hand across Grimmjow's face while he was leaning against his room door.

Grimmjow finally snapped out of it and looked at Nnoitra. "What do you want Nnoitra, the unattractive, unsuccessful lady charmer."

"Well excuse me for bothering your daydreaming."

"Or am I wrong?" Nnoitra suddenly smirked at the teal hair man.

"What the hell? I wasn't thinking about that bitch in any kind of way you damn idiot."

"What bitch? Menoly or Loly?"

"The orange hair girl!"

"Ahh so you do have a thing for that hot babe!

"What the hell? No I don't!

"Then why when I asked who you were daydreaming about you confessed that you were thinking about that hottie?"

"…Urghh how many times am I going to tell you…I was not day dreaming about that stupid girl!" Grimmjow tried to hide his flush cheeks, knowing that he wasn't acting like himself.

_Stupid girl... She had to give me a pathetic hug and she is making thoughts run through my mind. Damn her!_

"Hmm sure you weren't. What if I told you that she was checking me out after she healed your arm back?"

"Then she must be blind to even look at you."

A grin finally dropped off of Nnoitra's face. He seemed very agitated on what Grimmjow was saying. Him? The **sexiest** Espada in Las Noches? Who would turn him down? Nnoitra shot a glare at Grimmjow as he finally spoke, "Well you're just mad because you never got laid by any chicks."

Grimmjow turned to look the arrancar with a dark expression. With a satisfying smirk on his face, which surprisingly scared Nnoitra he drew out words that sounded really dark. "Like I give a damn if bitches find me attractive. I don't give a fuck about none of these whores. I could fuck them brainless and I couldn't care less. Damn, well sorry about bothering you but to skip the subject, Aizen wanted to see you. You should've told me ahead of time instead of accusing me for thinking about that brat." Grimmjow followed Nnoitra to meet up with Aizen.

Meanwhile inside of her room, Orihime slightly started humming a sad song, earning tears from her eyes. "I miss Ichigo so much." She managed to say sadly.

A knock on her door startled her. "Miss Orihime your food is here." An arrancar opened the door quietly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ulquiorra I'll be taking care of you for now." He gave the young woman the food.

"I'm not in the mood to eat..." Orihime looked at the food. It was her favorite red bean paste.

"I advise you to eat it unless you want me to feed you it. You won't like how it will digest either."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with fear in her gray eyes and quickly grabbed the plate to eat the food. She couldn't really eat it because her stomach felt sick. She forced herself to swallow the food while trying to contain her tears in her eyes. She could feel the stare from the man who threatened her to make her eat the food.

"I'm finished…"

"Fair enough, I'll come back to check on you again." Ulquiorra left out the woman's room.

"How the hell am I supposed to eat if I am **DEPRESSED**?" Orihime launched herself at the bed crying, this was her first time cursing. She punched her pillow as hard as she could and put her head to the pillow.

"Ichigo…." She repeated the words.

"Woman would you shut up? I could hear you all the way over from where my room is."

"Grimmjow?"

"Toughen up! Stop being a fuck'n whining bitch." Grimmjow looked at her with a stern face.

"How'd you…"

"I used the door idiot."

"I know but you're not supposed to be in my room."

"Tch! I could do whatever I want moron. What? You think I'm an ass kisser like Ulquiorra? Following Aizen's fuck'n orders? I think not!"

Grimmjow closed the door and walked towards Orihime's bed. Orihime ran to the side of her bed but only being rewarded by tripping over something and falling on her bed. Grimmjow roughly grabbed and sat her down.

"Now listen woman I want you to tell me why the hell did you fuck'n hug me yesterday."

"…."

"Well?"

"You could've stopped it…"

"You launched yourself at me"

"…"

"You probably were thinking about your precious Ichigo." Grimmjow smirked and laughed. The unexpected happened, Orihime slapped Grimmjow on his cheek, this shocked Grimmjow completely.

"You little bitch..."

He threw Orihime on the bed and wrapped his hand around her neck. Choking her, managed to say the words she never said before which stunned Grimmjow again.

"Do it…Kill me. I don't care anymore. If this is the only way to be happy then do it!"

Grimmjow did one rougher squeeze to her neck as her tears fell on his hand holding her neck.

"Stupid bitch you're lucky I have sympathy for you."

Grimmjow let her go and left out her room.

"Stupid bitch." Grimmjow slammed the door shut, creating a sound effect that echoed through the hallway. He took one look at the door wondering if he should go back in her room but let his anger go for the first time. Putting his hands in his pockets and returned to his room.

Orihime caressed her neck as her eyes remained closed.

_Am I alive?_

She got up opening her eyes realizing she was alive.

_Why didn't he kill me?_

"_Stupid bitch you're lucky I have sympathy for you."_

Orihime laid on her bed with her head on the pillow that was now damp because of her tears.

_This is just great…_

Grimmjow went to his room, only thinking about what the orange haired girl did to him. He sat on his bed with his fist supporting his chin. He was remembering that "daydream" he had while that idiot Nnoitra was bothering him. He put his hand on his hair and neck and laid on his bed. Still having thoughts of the daydream he closed his eyes trying to go into slumber.

_After all it was just thoughts, I couldn't careless…_

_-To Be Continued -  
_

* * *

So how was chapter 2? I thought It was okay hopefully I didn't make Grimmjow sound too  
fluffy (I hope not) x_x

Please Read and Review!


	3. Unwanted Memories

**Unwanted Memories**

******Declaimer: Wrote it already**

A/N: Reading this might confuse anyone who reads this story. Okay in this chapter, it will tell you how Orihime was brought to Hueco Mundo/Las Nachos

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Orihime woke up starring at the ceiling. She sighed and turned herself around, facing her door. She was thinking about what happened to get her brought here in Hueco Mundo.

"_I knew I should've moved instead of hesitating and getting taken away from my world."_

***Flash Back***

_It's not like he shares the same feelings I share for him. I sipped a little bit of my tea and sat it back down on my mini table in my room._

_He probably thinks I'm useless anyways. I mean I don't have powers or swords like Ichigo and the others do._

"_That's why Rukia is perfect for him… Wait. What did I just say?" I gently messed up my hair, trying to get the negative thoughts out of my head._

_Suddenly, I felt the whole room shake. My tea fell to the ground. I was stunned, I couldn't move at all. A portal to another world! Somehow during my hesitation to move, the portal pulled me in. In a blink of an eye, I fell on my knees on the hard floor. _

"_Welcome."_

_I looked up wondering where I heard that voice. _

"_Over here." _

_I turned around kind of noticing a brown hair man standing with two other men. One of the two men had white hair as the other men had long braids and some glasses that you could not notice his eyes._

_I got up dusting my skirt. I heard whistles from several men I guess Aizen called them Arrancars. "Perverts, I don't know what they're whistling about. They didn't see anything." I looked at the Arrancars around me. They seemed to have formed a half of circle. While I looked around the half form circle there was some guy hopefully I'm not mistaking his gender...purple eyes, black short hair, taking some kind of girly appearance giving me a glare for no reason. Ehh, time to look somewhere else.. I slowly turned around, catching myself starring at the blue hair man for a moment. _

"_Uh...Oh eye contact." I quickly turned around, _

"_I hope he didn't see me looking at him."_

_Though, I did hear some little conversations going on about me._

"_Pst…Grimmjow." Nnoitra bumped elbows with Grimmjow._

"_What do you want? Stupid…"_

"_She was so checking me out."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised. Every time you see a chick looking at something or someone, you assume it's you."_

"_She was looking at…"_

"_Shut up so we can hear what Aizen is saying idiot." Grimmjow interrupted Nnoitra._

"_So rude…alright then I guess. Probably he'll find out the hot babes name." Nnoitra grinned at Grimmjow which caused him to roll his eyes at the long black hair Espada. I quietly giggled in my mind. So his name is Grimmjow..._

"_Are you the one called Orihime Inoue?" Aizen asked me a question that startled me._

"_Yes sir." _

"_I have heard a lot about you Miss Orihime."_

_I remained silent throughout his conversation. I didn't want to be in this place. That's all I thought of. I already missed home and the others…including Ichigo._

"_Miss Orihime, this is your new home. Welcome to Hueco Mundo."_

_You mean welcome to__** hell**__._

_One of Aizen's men showed me my room. When the men opened the door, I stared at a room that was plain. It had a couch, bathroom, closet, a king size bed and so on. I have to admit, the room was bigger than mines probably because I had lots of things inside my room. _

"_Make yourself at home." The man said after he gave me the proper clothes I needed to wear. It looks just like theirs…but just a long dress. The man started walking out the door._

"_Um thanks…" _

"_Name is Gin and your welcome. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The man gave me a grin that made my whole body shake violently._

_I know I'm not going to have a great time over here. I have a very bad feeling.  
..._

_Not even a week past and I just heard things every time when I did the chores around Hueco Mundo. __**Whore**__ and __**bitch**__ were the words that kept them satisfied. I was pretty much a rag doll to the Arrancars if I can remember, one Arrancar took their anger on me for no reason. If it wasn't for that Blue hair guy I would've been crushed. I think the guy that was using me like that was Yammy… I don't know if that was his name but he managed to yank some of my hair out my roots. It hurt, I have to admit. I was never, I mean NEVER treated as such._

_**Flash Back**_

"_Why did Aizen have to kidnap this chick? She's the same bitch that was with that orange headed boy and that other boy with the powerful arm." Yammy was arguing with Ulquiorra which was about to go to his room. _

"_It was Aizen's choice leave it at that."_

"_Whatever."_

"_We'll discuss this later. I'm too tired of hearing your bickering. Goodbye."_

_Ulquiorra went into his room and decided to take a nap in his room._

_Yammy walked off and suddenly a small figure bumped into him._

"_What the fuck?"_

"_I'm sorry. I was looking for something." I said avoiding eye contact with the giant man._

"_Don't play dumb you were listening to Ulquiorra and mine conversation."_

"_Huh. I don't even know what…" Suddenly, giant hands jerk my hair and lifted me off the ground. I scrunched my eyes shut._

"_Please let me go." I managed to say while I was screaming in pain._

"_Until you admit you were listening to our conversation."_

"_I wasn't listening to your conversation."_

"_Bullshit." _

_I felt a power slap hit my cheek, causing a little blood to draw out of my mouth. I felt like crying and calling for help but my body and mind went blank. He threw me roughly down the floor in the hallway and stepped on my hip crushing me._

"_If you don't admit that you were listening to the conversation, I'll fuck'n break your hip bone bitch."_

_Every minute I felt his foot becoming even heavier. I let my silent tears fall to the floor while I thought about my friends._

"_Hey idiot, get your __**foot**__ off the chick. If she said she didn't hear the conversation leave her alone."_

"_You were here all this time?"_

"_Well I was seeing how long you were gonna keep this up. Also Ulquiorra takes care of her you don't want him knowing what you are doing right?_

"_Don't get cocky with me Grimmjow."_

"_Look, release the girl or would get consequences from Aizen for nearly killing her."_

_Yammy grunted and took his foot off of me. He looked at me and kicked me causing me to hit the wall. _

"_Piece of shit." Yammy said harshly and walked away._

_I slumped over crying. My eyes were trying to focus on the man who saved me but the only thing I was seeing was an illusion of Ichigo but with blue hair. The figure picked me up and asked me a question._

"_Hey girl. Where's your room located?" He asked me while I was adjusting my vision back._

"_It's a couple of rooms down."_

"_Well, that doesn't help."_

_He lifted me up, holding me like a baby which caused me to blush when we both had eye contact. He was carrying me, stopping to doors asking me if it was my room. Finally we got to my door to the room._

"_So this is it?"_

"_Mhm."_

_He put her down and made sure she went in her room safely._

"_Oh by the way welcome __**neighbor**__."_

"_Wait, what do you mean?"_

_Before I said that he was gone. Hmm…What's his name again..Grimmjow?, Right? Well I'll see him again later on maybe. I suddenly had a little smile play on my face and washed up making sure there was no evidence I got hurt._

**Flash Back Ends**

Orihime pulled herself under the blanket trying to shake out the past memories. Suddenly she heard someone open up her door.

"Hello Orihime-chan, Ulquiorra is doing errands for Aizen so for now I'm taking his place darling."

Orihime noticed that the guy did not sound like someone she knew or talked to. She suddenly felt a jerk off the blanket realizing who this guy was.

"Good morning babe did you sleep well." Nnoita gave her a devilish smile revealing his teeth.

_This is where I run. _

Orihime rolled to the other side of her bed and ran over to the door. She tried to turn the doorknob but she forgot to unlock it. She quickly unlocked all the locks but by the time Orihime opened the door Nnoita pulled her down on the floor and he quickly got on top, pinning her. Orihime looked at him trying to get him off.

"Get off please!" Orihime tried kicking but it did not work.

"Too late babe."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

How was this chapter? Sorry I didn't update soon I am out of town because my great grandma is at a risk so I have been really busy. Also, I thank the people that reviewed my story and are reading it. It's making me confident in the stories I publish. Please read and review! Thank you!

A/N: Reading this might confuse anyone who reads this story. Okay in this chapter, it will tell you how Orihime was brought to Hueco Mundo.


	4. Show Some Skills Girl!

**Show Some Skills...Girl!**

* * *

_**Previously on the last chapter:**_

"_**Get off please." Orihime tried kicking but it did not work.**_

"_**Too late babe."**_

_**Will Orihime get him off or will it be too late?**_

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Orihime still struggle to get the Espada off of her. Nnoitra had launched his assault by kissing her on the neck. Orihime wiggled in protest, shutting her eyes close.

"Get off of me!"

"Mhh I don't think I will." Nnoitra licked Orihime's neck. Orihime eyes shot opened when she felt the man's tongue on her neck. He roughly pulled Orihime's shirt off revealing her white bra.

"_No, no, no_!" Orihime screamed in her thoughts.

Orihime screamed in protest and tried her best to pull her wrists out of his hands. Nnoitra held her wrists together even tighter.

"Someone help me!" Orihime thrust her foot in his stomach, which managed to hurt him a little.

"I like them feisty!" Nnoitra informed Orihime as he put his hand under her bra.

"Grimmjow!"

_Did I just say his name?_

"Hahahaha! He's not here to save you. So why don't you play along?" Nnoitra slid her left bra strap down, kissing her shoulder blade.

Suddenly Orihime's room door was smashed in. Nnoitra quickly removed his hand under Orihime's bra and stared up at the man in front of him. Nnoitra body shook violently when he saw who it was.

"_Grimmjow?" _Orihime questioned herself while looking upside down.

"Hey there are people that are in need for sleep." Grimmjow told Nnoitra as he was just staring at him.

"Mind your business Grimmjow." Nnoitra gave him a cold stare.

"Hmm how can I when screaming is entering my **room**?"

"_Wait…"_

**Flashback**

"_Oh and welcome neighbor"_

**Flashback ended**

"All this time your room was by mines?"

"Serves you right woman."

Orihime finally pushed Nnoitra off of her which caused him to groan. Orihime quickly crawled to the side of her bed, pulling her blanket to cover her body. Nnoitra looked the girl then at Grimmjow pissed off; knowing that he almost got the girl where he wanted. Nnoitra thought of attacking Grimmjow but, he stood up in front of him.

"You have some nerves coming up in here. If Aizen hasn't informed you, I'm in charge of the girl." Nnoitra lied.

"Oh really? Then explain why she looks distressed?" Grimmjow pointed at Orihime which was covering herself up crying.

Grimmjow lifted Nnoitra up and threw him across the hallway. Nnoitra was awarded by getting hit on his room door. Grimmjow gave eye contact with the man and warned him," Stay away from the girl. I don't give a damn if Aizen said you take Ulquiorra's place. That was false information any ways." Nnoitra looked at him surprised. "By the way the reason I know what you said was bullshit because Aizen instructed me to take care of the girl for the mean time. Grimmjow left the man in the hallway.

Grimmjow entered Orihime's room. "Don't think I was saving you. I was doing that because I could hear your damn voice in my room while I was going to get some rest."

"But aren't you supposed to take care of me while Ulquiorra is gone?"

"Oh yeah shit! Hold on." Grimmjow ran in the hallway going to get her meal.

Orihime looked at her door that was now on her floor. "I'll repair it. I guess." Orihime put her blanket around her body and used her powers to restore her door back to its original state. Orihime sat back down on the floor with her blanket covering herself up. She was thinking what just happened a moment ago. Then some thoughts of the man that saved her passed her mind. These thoughts weren't normal nor like they used to be about. She somehow started having feelings for the man that saved her while she has been in Las Noches. The memories of Ichigo and feelings suddenly disappeared from her mind. A tear fell from her eye as her visions of Ichigo suddenly disappeared and the blue hair man face took over.

_I'm sorry Ichigo…_

Grimmjow had a confused look on his face and opened the door.

_I wonder if that girl fixed it._

"Hey girl, here you go. Oh yeah and here's a new outfit for you since that idiot Nnoitra tore your other one." Grimmjow threw the outfit to her and gave her the food. He sat down in front of her.

Orihime's cheeks grew flushed when he looked at her.

"Um…"

"What now? I got you some clothes and food now you should appreciate that. "

"I need to put my clothes on."

"And?"

"Can you turn around please?"

"You complain about everything don't you?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes at her and turned around. "Stupid girl…" Grimmjow softly mumbled.

Orihime quickly got dressed and noticed that Grimmjow was falling asleep.

_He looks so cute like that. _Orihime blushed at her thought and tried lifting him up.

"What are you doing… woman?" he lazily said to Orihime.

"When I finish eating I'll wake you up. In the meantime, sleep on my bed…"

"Urggh…" Grimmjow responded tiredly and supported his body weight as Orihime put him on the bed.

Grimmjow looked at the girl and let his eyelids win this round of tiredness. Orihime looked at Grimmjow's peaceful face and gently touched his hair.

_I know he is a jerk and all but at times he probably hides his caring side. _Orihime put the blanket on him in case he got cold. She sat back down and ate the food Grimmjow bought her moments ago. The food was cold but she happily ate it knowing that Grimmjow was with her at the moment. She never had been happy like this since she had last seen Ichigo. She left the plate on the dresser and stared at Grimmjow.

Suddenly someone slammed the door opened causing Orihime to jerk her head around seeing two girls by the door. Orihime was startled and stunned from the voice. "Hellooo Orihime." The girl with two black long ponytails said in a high voice. The girl with yellow hair smirk from Orihime's stunned reaction. The two girls shut the door and walked towards Orihime.

"You got a nice place I have to admit." The girl with the two ponytails said.

"Who…who are you both?"

"Oh? How rude of me. My name is Menoly and she's Loly."

Menoly caught sight of Orihime's bed and was surprised to see Grimmjow sleeping on her bed.

"Mhh… So you are one."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a little whore."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to him. I swear."

"Save it for someone that cares princess."

Orihime looked over at Grimmjow and felt a tug on her shirt.

"So Aizen favors you the most. I don't see why. You're a useless little slut just fuck'n admit it!" Menoly gripped Orihime's shirt even more.

"Let go of me...please!" Orihime roughly pulled away from Menoly's grip.

_Grimmjow please wake up…_Orihime thought to herself as she dodged Menoly and Loly hits but still got rewarded by Menoly's powerful slap, sending her crashing into her couch. Orihime heard her own body crack against it. "Hey Loly maybe we are going to have fun after all!" Menoly laughed while looking at Orhime. Orihime pulled herself up looking at the two smirking Arrancars before her.

_Maybe my time is up._

-To Be Continued-

* * *

_**Will Orihime Stand up to the female Arrancars or get beaten down to a pulp? Find out on the next chapter!**_

Note: Hopefully Grimmjow won't sound too OOC. Sorry I tried making a little of the story up instead of the Arrancar girls having all the fun with poor Orihime. Maybe on the next chapter maybe Orihime would put up a little fight. What do you think? Reviews would really help! Thank you for reading!


	5. Go For It!

**Go For It!**

* * *

Previously on the last chapter:

_**"Let go of me...please!" Orihime roughly pulled away from Menoly's grip.**_

_**Maybe my time is up.**_

_**Will Orihime fight back? Or will she be beaten to a pulp?**_

* * *

-Chapter 5- _  
_

Orihime knew only too well why they were here. She tried to shake off the fear that crept like serpent. Hair rose on her sweating neck as she caught the angry glares and evil aura's the two females were sending her. Melony licked her lips, a devious plastered on her face.  
"You think we should demolish her? Maybe tear out her ugly orange hair? I mean Aizen-sama doesn't need **low trash** human like her." Melony teased, cruelly. Orihime shot a glare at the black haired girl. Who was she calling _low trash_? She bit her lip, fighting herself to keep her mouth shut. Nothing she said would matter anyway.  
"Look Melony. It looks like the little girl wants to fight us." Loly joked. Melony smiled, rolling her eyes.  
"Hehehe I'll like to see her try."  
"If you don't have any business with me please leave. If you need Grimmjow for anything I won't hesitate to wake him up." Orihime slowly inched towards Grimmjow, her eyes never leaving the two enraged Arrancar.  
"Don't be so damn stuck up, human! You think just because-,"  
"It's funny that out of anyone including the other Arrancar girls you have to pick on me. Don't you have anything better to do with your time then to make threats and annoy Aizen?" Orihime shot back. Melony glared. Why the girl wasn't backing down was one of two reasons. Either she was scared and was bluffing…or she really meant business. The look in Orihime's eyes confirmed the latter assumption. Melony cracked her knuckles, menacingly.  
"You're making a big mistake bitch."  
"I don't think so."  
All the sessions she attended with Tatsuki were beginning to flood her mind. Memories she had long forgotten of her friend on earth filled her to the brim.  
_Tatsuki-chan! Finally I can actually use the skills I've learned!_  
Orihime slowly closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and then opened them again.  
"Koten Shushun!" Suddenly a large bright light appeared before her, taking the shape of a triangle. Melony and Loly held their hands in front of their eyes, protecting them from the light.

"What the hell's up with this girl? She's supposed to be scared of us!" Melony backed a few inches away from Loly.  
"I don't know but it seems like we're going to have to show her who's the boss!"Loly yelled. Melony held up her hand in unison with Loly's. A bright red light shone from their hands.

"Hey where'd she go?" Loly looked around her surrounding only to see the sleeping form of Grimmjow.  
"I'm right here!" Before they could release the cero, Melony received a powerful kick from Orihime in her side. Loly jumped back, only to be hit with Orihime's koten shushun.  
In Orihime's eyes, Melony saw no fear, but determination and steadfastness. It irked her…why wasn't this human girl afraid of her? Since when did she become so confident and strong? She couldn't stand it…that look in her eyes. It made her want to vomit.  
"Just because you gained a backbone you think you're the shit?" Melony screamed. Loly ran to her friend's side, supporting her. She shot angry glares at the red head girl.  
"You'll pay for this, you damn slut!"  
"Leave now." Orihime said. She clutched her fist tightly. She hadn't wanted to hurt them…she hated harming people. Yet those two…those two made her want to harm them! Orihime couldn't understand it herself…never in her life had she laid her hands on anyone!  
What's happening to me? I…I never hurt anyone before! **What's happening to me?**  
"No…no…I don't want to hurt anyone! No!" Orihime screamed. Suddenly she saw her hands drenched in blood…she couldn't take it. She couldn't harm anyone! She screamed loudly , backing away from the two bewildered Arrancars.

"Oi! What's wrong with her?" Loly asked. Her eyes widened as Orihime screamed. They watched astounded as Orihime frantically wiped her hands on the dress. Almost as if something invisible were covering her hands. Her eyes darted from hand to hand, she could still see it. She could still see blood! Melony smirked. Now was their chance to catch her off guard! In moments Melony was on her feet. A bright red light shining in her hand, facing Orihime.  
"No! No! I don't want to kill! No!" Orihime continued backing away from them. Her large grey eyes filled with fear and shock. Orihime could feel it…the feeling of harming a living being! Before she could mutter another yell, Melony rushed behind her knocking her to the stone ground. Orihime cried out, as Loly grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her head back so fiercely that Orihime felt her neck might break. She fidgeted as she felt the force of Loly's body on hers. She felt as if she might be crushed! She tried screaming, but a white cloth was stuffed abruptly in her mouth as a red energy shone closer to her face. She heard the laughter of the two Arrancars. She felt the heat of the cero as it came closer to her…

"You don't want to kill? Don't act so innocent! Hahaha!" Melony chuckled deeply.  
"Anyone will kill to save their own life…right Orihime-chan?"  
Orihime felt everything shut down in her body. Her vision became blurry, feeling piles of sweat escaping her forehead down to the floor. She took one look at the two Arrancars and slowly closed her eyes calmly. Orihime felt her life coming to an end. "You got anything else to say before you get blown to bits?" With her eyes closed still, Orihime softly spoke out the person, well the espada that has been rescuing her, the one that was her only hope, the one that she actually cared for in Los Noches… "_Grimmjow."_

"What was that princess?" Melony questioned Orihime but only got a silence from the redheaded girl. "Hmph, must've not been so important? Or maybe it's because the cloth in your mouth! Princess? Oh of course! There's nothing to say to escape your inevitable death!" Melony spat in Orihime's face, trying to entertain her partner Loly which was still gripping the girl's hair. "I think she heard enough Melony. Just demolish her already! We'll explain to Aizen she committed suicide." Loly responded to her little pep talk with Orihime. "Alright that's a good idea. Let's finish this." Melony slowly inched the cero towards Orihime's pale face.

Orihime waited for the cero to already release upon her. She no longer felt the heat of the cero on her face. Slightly opening her right eye, she caught sight of someone else's hand on Melony's wrist. Orihime eyes shot opened, noticing whose hand it was and made eye contact with them. It was Grimmjow! Orihime could see that Grimmjow was enraged of what he saw.

"Let her go. Now." Grimmjow's hand gripped tightly onto Melony's wrist causing her to scream in pain as she heard her own bones cracking. Loly finally released Orihime hair but roughly. Loly ran towards Grimmjow preparing a cero. "Let her go!" "Hmph." Grimmjow's blue eyes made a quick contact with Orihime while she pulled the white cloth out of her mouth, trying to contain her coughs. Orihime suddenly looked at him trying to see what he was planning. Loly's cero grew a little bit bigger unaware what Grimmjow was about to do. Grimmjow tighten up his hand around Melony wrist once more actually breaking it. Melony screeched in pain and tried taking his hand off of her wrist with her good, non-broken hand. "Alright I'll let her go alright... Orihime go for it!"

Orihime's, Melony and Loly's eyes snapped opened like they came out of their sockets but didn't. Loly and Melony starred dumbfounded at Grimmjow wondering what the hell was going on. _C'mon Orihime fight back like you did moments ago before you freaked out. _Grimmjow eyebrows went down as if he was mad _"_**Now**_."_ Orihime understood what he meant and finally let her actions take over. Orihime got off the floor and quickly kicked Loly causing her to quickly move forward to her partner and Grimmjow. Grimmjow threw Melony to the cero that Loly created and instantly killed her. "Melony! What have you done!" "What do you mean what have I done? You both are useless to Aizen anyways. I don't think he'll need you both in his presence." "Damn you Grimmjow" "I don't think I need to say the rest." Grimmjow interrupted the Arrancar, smirking, while he crossed his arms and gave a look to Loly telling her to turn around. Orihime rewarded Loly with her Koten Shushun attack which knocked to breath out of her. Orihime quickly somersaulted to the right creating her yellow barrier to protect herself. "Do it!" "Finally took you a while to catch on woman." Smirking in a dark manner, he let out his right hand and prepared a cero larger than his hand and released it onto Loly's tired body. Loly's echoes of her scream caused violent shivers down Orihime.

She removed her barrier and looked at her now destroyed room. Cero holes from Melony and Loly was on her room door, the couch's arm was now broken from when she hit it, dried blood was on the floor from when she lost control of her own body and managed to cause damage to Melony and Loly, and saw some of her own hair on the floor.

Orihime could bring those two Arrancars back to life if she wanted to but, she couldn't do it. Not after what they did to her. Bothering her out of nowhere because she was so called Aizen's favorite? Yes, was the answer to all her questions. Orihime looked slowly at her dress, drenched with blood on the bottom. Her eyes dilated and her stomach turned. What did she do? What has she become? Why did she do this? For revenge? Or protection? Orihime started fixing things back to the way they were.

Grimmjow focused on Orihime, not saying a word. Suddenly he saw sadness in her eyes. No not again, he's getting these "human's emotions" again. _**Shit**_…_Not these feelings again…_Grimmjow stood in the one spot he was at still watching Orihime "recovering" her room. He had to admit, he was surprised by what he saw Orihime do for the first time _**fight back**_. He knew there was something he was sensing about this girl and the possibilities of why Aizen might've favored this _**human**_.

_After all this time she was living in Los Noches, I thought she was a weak, pitiful human…But she had guts all this time…_

After she "restored" her room, without looking at Grimmjow, she walked slowly into her bathroom. Her body weakening, the scent of blood on her dress and hands was poising her nose. She sank to her white bathroom door and fell onto the floor holding herself, crying out loud.

Why? Why do I feel like I did something wrong! Orihime yelled out and sobbed on the floor.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/n: Finally I'm back. Sorry folks I was kind of on the leash at school cause of the finals and my grades Dx ughh I hate it! But for now on I'll be trying to make my stories like this…well I mean longer haha! I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter cause I did and I appreciate the reviews and help from painterofemotions! Thank you soooooooo much for helping me! I would've been still brain dead without you! Darn you school and your exams! Please read and review! It will help a lot! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter! P.s: By the way, I know I made Grimmjow and Orihime a little OOC but I can't help it. I hate that Orihime got beat up pretty badly by Melony and Loly in the anime and I know other Orihime fans dislike the fact too.


	6. Desire

**Desire (I Want You, I Can't Have You)**

*Warning: After this chapter, Orihime will be OC. If you can not stand OCs then do not continue to read. I forgot to put this warning***  
**

* * *

_**Previously on the last chapter:**_

_**After all this time she was living in Los Noches, I thought she was a weak, pitiful human…But she had guts all this time…**_

_**"Why? Why do I feel like I did something wrong!"**_

* * *

-Chapter 6-

Grimmjow slowly walked by Orihime's bathroom. Contemplating whether he should let her be or cheer her up. He hated how she was affecting him. I mean, after all, he is basically helping out a girl that did not seem to take interest in him anyways. She seemed to have fallen in love with that carrot top boy. Every time she mentions that kid, it sickened him just to hear his name. _That kid is lucky that he has a woman caring for him as beautiful as herself. But next time I see him he will be dead meat and I will take his place._

"Stop your damn crying!" Grimmjow slammed his fist on the door. Not hard enough to break it, but just enough to make Orihime jumped away from the door. "Those two had it coming to them anyways. Stop feeling sorry for yourself or for them! You had the right to fight back. So shut the hell up with saying that you did something wrong. Just as I thought you weren't just a pathetic human. Hmph, I guess I was wrong about you."

"I am a pathetic human. All this time you have protected me because I didn't know how to defend myself or fight back. The only reason I gathered my strength in this battle is because a friend helped me out. Thanks to her, I don't think I could have stood a chance against them. And it's also thanks to you that I took my stand." Orihime replied back to Grimmjow leaning against the bathroom door.

"I'm letting you be. If you're going to be telling me bullshit about how weak you are then I don't know what to tell you. I'll come back and check on you." Grimmjow turned the knob to exit her room.

"Grimmjow?"

"What do you want crybaby?"

"Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've been dead."

"Yeah, whatever." Grimmjow left the room without further notice. _That girl is something else. One minute she's a crybaby, and then she back to her normal self. _Grimmjow slightly smirked and started walking away from her door room.

"So it seems like you have grew very close to that human." A voice called out to Grimmjow. Grimmjow did not bother to even turn around. That feminine voice gave him a clue who it was. "So Luppi you decided to come out of your cave? Am I right? Ex Espada number 6. Grimmjow smirked to himself. He knew that this was getting to Luppi. "If it wasn't for that bitch healing your arm, you wouldn't even be having one! I still would have been an Espada!" Luppi yelled.

"Don't you have something better to do like being with your boyfriend? He's been waiting for you in his laboratory for quite a while." Grimmjow laughed and turned to look at the hatred on Luppi's face. Luppi hated this man. He hated everything about him. Ever since he had his arm restored, he always made fun or Luppi loss in the Espada. But, he knew that if he tried to attack Grimmjow, he would be as good as dead. He didn't stand a chance to Espada no. 6. _You wait Grimmjow. You and that bitch are going to pay for what you did._

"Look, I don't have time to be hearing your stupidity Grimmjow. Unlike you, I have important things to take care of then talking to you." Luppi walked past Grimmjow trying to avoid eye contact with him. Every time he passed by Grimmjow, he always shivered. He was afraid that he would've died that day when Aizen told the woman to heal Grimmjow's arm. That day, he was tempted to rip that bitch's head off from her body for restoring his arm.

"You shouldn't have tried to get into my damn business if you did not want shit from me. You're lucky I can't kill you because Aizen and your boyfriend might need you. I got other things to do. Ulquiorra is not going to be here for a while so I was instructed to take care of the girl to answer your question of me being _close_ to that human. I am obeying orders that Aizen gives me instead of looking so pathetic like you, fag." Luppi stopped walking making it 1 foot away from Grimmjow. Luppi clutch his fist having his hand was covered in his own blood.

_Grimmjow, you will pay dearly for this…_

* * *

Luppi quickly entered Szayel's lab trying to avoid Grimmjow at any cost. "Ever since that human healed his arm I could sense their bond. Did you know that he fought Nnorita because he was trying to take care of that human? It's fuck'n ridiculous!" Luppi looked at the technology in the room he was in.

"How long have you been trying to get revenge on them?"

"How'd you-" Luppi was cut off by Szayel voice.

"I can read you like a book." Szayel adjusted his glasses while continuing to look at his computer. "I can help you." Luppi shot his eyes at the computer that showed the information of Grimmjow.

"How?" Luppi continued to stare at the computer. "You can kill the girl and make Grimmjow take the blame for her death and get executed. All you have to do is give me some of his blood in this." Szayel gave Luppi a syringe that had a very sharp needle at the end of it.

Luppi admired the syringe, "Is there a catch to this? No." Szayel pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "Come back to me today with Grimmjow's blood in it and I'll be glad to help you. Luppi slowly backed away and made his way to the exit. "I'll obtain his blood. I promise you that."

Luppi opened up the door and quickly ran out of the laboratory.

_I'm going to get my revenge after all. _A smirk formed on Luppi's face.

"Grimmjow, tomorrow you are going on a mission." Aizen sat down on his throne in the conference room. "Right. So who is going to take care of that brat? She'll be okay till you return. I'm pretty sure she wants to have some time to herself. Ulquiorra still hasn't returned from his mission so you'll be taking care of her for now on."

"Right."

"By the way, Luppi has informed me on how you and the girl have bonded." Grimmjow's eyes shot opened. He was trying to find the words he could say to protest it. "I would advise you not to get too close to her… She's the enemy."

"I have better things to be taking care of then hearing this bullshit about me bonding with that wench! I'm leaving… Grimmjow stormed out of the conference room where the Espada usually went to for meeting in Hueco Mundo.

_He's going to pay._

Grimmjow made it to his room, roughly slamming his door on to his wall; that created an echo in the hallway. Hearing footsteps where his door was he quickly turned around.

"So I see you talked to Aizen."

"So did yourself, fag." Grimmjow eyes met Luppi's light purple eyes.

"This is going to be good." Luppi whispered. Luppi quickly pulled his zanpakutou out and held it steady in his hand. "Strangle Trepadora!" A gush of wind across the room of Grimmjow's, making the room shake vigorously. Suddenly the wind became clear and took the appearance Luppi but with 8 white limbs and a white bone cowl on his head.

"So you're trying to challenge me eh? Heh, don't make me laugh! You won't stand a chance against me. Grimmjow started laughing at Luppi and looked at him.

"Oh trust me, I am being serious." Luppi embraced himself, waiting for Grimmjow to make a move.

"This is going to take less than a-" Grimmjow eyes when he saw Orhime by his door. "Orihime…What the hell are you doing here? Get away from here!" Luppi looked at Orihime from the door. Luppi looked at Orihime with an evil smile that paralyzed Luppi casted one of his white limbs to captured the petrified Orihime.

"Let her go…" Grimmjow said in a deep tone trying to keep himself calm. "Is she that precious to you? This human? Have you gone mad?" Orihime looked at Grimmjow eyes that became dilated. "I'll let her go." Luppi roughly threw Orihime on the floor. Grimmjow looked down at her. Not knowing what to do anymore.

_Have I become weak?_

Suddenly the spike of one of Luppi's limbs slit across his left cheek. Blood trickled down his cheek onto the floor. _So this is how defeat feels like._

Luppi laughed as he slit the scar on his torso that was made by Ichigo. The laughs of Luppi's were echoed throughout the room and hallway of Hueco Mundo. Luppi looked at the unconscious Grimmjow and smiled, "Oh yeah I forgot." Luppi took the syringe from his pocket and stuck the needle in his neck to draw blood from it. "Haha, thanks for sparing with me. Or was it even sparing? Oh well, it's not like you put up a fight. Hey you! Do what you do best and heal that weakling that considers himself as an Espada." Luppi kicked Grimmjow by Orihime which was still on the floor. Orihime quickly sat up looking at Grimmjow.

"He's not weak. If it wasn't for me he could've beaten you." Orihime quietly spoke. "Hahaha, don't make me laugh bitch. He was already weak even if he didn't see you." Luppi went back to his normal self. He walked and kneeled down looking in Orihime determined grey eyes. "I'll be sure to kill both of you when Hueco Mudo crashes down. You might be able to die with your friends too since they'll be the cause of Hueco Mudo being destroyed." Luppi got up and exited out of the room. "So be prepared." Luppi said and walked off. "Grimmjow..." Orihime caressed his bruised up cheek.

_"You are weak over this pathetic human." A deep voice called out to Grimmjow. "Who's there?" Grimmjow questioned his dream. A panther showed up from the shadows. Pantera… Grimmjow looked at the panther_

"_Ever since you have been taking care of this girl, weakness has tooken over you. What has happened to your Espada pride?"_

"_Nothing has happened to them…"_

"_The weakness I can see it in your eyes! Stop lying to yourself! You fell in love with that wench!"_

"_No I didn't! Shut up!" Grimmjow put his hand on his head shaking it violently._

"_Get out of my head!"_

Grimmjow's eyes shot up. Looking around his room, he saw Orihime healing his body.

"Get away from me." Grimmjow said in a very threatening voice. He shoved her hands away from his body. "But you're hurt!" Orihime tried to heal him again. "Didn't you hear me? I don't need your fuck'n assistance! He slapped her hands away from him.

"It's your fault…It's all your fault…" Grimmjow stared at Orihime with a very dark expression on his face. Orihime shook in fear.

"_You have got weak! You are in love with that human!"_

_"I don't have any feelings for that human."_

"Leave…"Grimmjow sat down, looking at his room. It looked like as if no one has touched it. The door was back to its original state and his floor was clean. _"The girl must've done this."_ "But, I want to stay with you." Orihime looked at him. "Get out unless you want to be decapitated!" Grimmjow grabbed Orihime neck, applying pressure to it every minute. Orihime realized that he wasn't chocking her as he used to. The chokes he used to give her were very rough, so rough that they would make her choke on her own saliva.

"You would never kill me…" Grimmjow's head shot up and looked at Orihime's face. He remained frozen when he looked at her eyes.

"You don't know anything about me. I could blow your head off for all I care." Grimmjow chunked Orihime across his floor. Orihime looked at the pissed of Grimmjow that was approaching her. _"I can't move again… Maybe he is serious about **killing** me…" _Orihime shut her eyes. Tears from her eyes fell on his cold tiled floor. "I told you to leave yet you still try to stay here. You bitch. You made me like this. **Weak**."

Grimmjow violently stood her up and threw her against the wall lightly rough. Orihime shot her eyes up, catching herself from hitting her face on the wall. Grimmjow turned her around, seeing fear across her face. "**I hate you**." Orihime's eyes closed after hearing Grimmjow say that. _"I finally got the answer I was waiting for." _Grimmjow gripped her neck with his hand and looked at her. "And you said that I won't kill you." Grimmjow whispered in her ear. Grimmjow closed his eyes and pressed his cold lips roughly against hers. Orihime's eyes shot open, looking at what was happening before her eyes. Orihime eyes got blurry, tears falling from her eyes. Grimmjow released her neck as he pushed his lips away from hers.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow till midnight. So I'll advise you to stay in your room or do the chores that Aizen has in store for you. By the way, I want you out my room. I don't need Aizen getting suspicious about anything." Orihime nodded and quickly left out his room. Grimmjow sat down on his bed trying to think what he did moments ago. "_What did I get myself into?_" Grimmjow stared at his wall that he pushed her on.

Orihime went into her room. Leaning on her door she was trying to stop her heart from beating fast by taking deep breaths. _He kissed me… Did he do that out of vain? Or does he love me? _Orihime sledded down her door, confused.

* * *

Luppi gave Szayel the syringe filled with Grimmjow's blood in it. "Excellent, now I'll be able to finish the experiment." Szayel stuck the syringe inside the case where the computer was. The syringe started to melt and cause it to turn to 4 pills. Szayel opened the case and gave Luppi one of the pills. "Whenever you take this pill, you'll transform into Grimmjow. You have no limits. But, just keep this in mind; once you step into this lab, the pill will wear off and you won't be able to be Grimmjow any longer unless you use the others. So take the pill wisely." Szayel put the 3 orange pills in a little orange container. "Whenever you need another pill, stop by." Luppi took a look at the pill; it was a medium size orange pill.

"I appreciate this, Szayel." Luppi took a final look at Szayel and walked out of the laboratory. Luppi walked to hallways of Hueco Mudo looking at the pill that Szayel made. "I'll put this in use. Just wait for tomorrow Grimmjow…You're precious one will be the first to try this experiment out." Luppi smirked and laughed which made the hallway filled with his laughter.

_Just you wait._

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

A/N: Finally I am finished with chapter 6! I had suffered from a writers block for months but I finally got my brain working! Stupid school work and test! Made my head hurt! :( But hopefully it's not too late to this chapter. Enjoy and review this chapter! Thank you and you all thank you for being patient!


	7. Ensnare Me

**Ensnare Me**

A/N: Well here's the 7th Chapter of the series Orange and Blue!

Grimmjow: Well, it was about damn time you did

Me: Oh shut up. Any ways, sorry it may seem short but I am having a tough time thinking what I should do with the other chapters.

* * *

Previously on chapter 6:

"I appreciate this, Szayel." Luppi took a final look at Szayel and walked out of the laboratory. Luppi walked to hallways of Hueco Mudo looking at the pill that Szayel made. "I'll put this in use. Just wait for tomorrow Grimmjow…Your precious one will be the first to try this experiment out." Luppi smirked and laughed which made the hallway filled with his laughter.

Just you wait.

* * *

-Chapter 7-

Luppi admired the pill that Szayel made for him_._"_Ever since I received this, I haven't__ got any rest. _Luppi rolled to his side facing his closet. He rubbed his eyes to keep them opened." I'll just wait or Grimmjow to leave Luppi closed his eyes for a little bit. _"May be I shouldn't go to sleep."_ Luppi reopened his eye and walked to his door._ I just heard some footsteps__…__ May be Grimmjow is about to leave. _Luppi slowly exited out his room door and closed his door.

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes. He took a minute to adjust his eyes to his boring ceiling. Grimmjow slugged himself off the bed and grabbed a new pair of his clothes. "So this is the start of not seeing her till I return." Grimmjow took a look at his zanpakuto and exited out his room. He entered the hallways that had several doors left to right. He slowly looked at the door beside his to only capture a glimpse of Orihime's door. I need to stay away from her… at least till I come back. Grimmjow walked off.

_Something is telling me he is in love with this human. _Luppi quietly followed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow made his way to the conference room. "So you finally made it." Aizen sat on the main chair with his arm crossed. Grimmjow sat on the right side staring at Aizen. Luppi managed to creep along the corner entrance of the conference room.

"Before you go on this mission, you need to know something." Aizen rested his chin on his fist. "What is it, Lord Aizen? Yammy has reported that Ulquirra was killed in battle. Who killed him? From what I was informed, it was Kurosaki." Somehow I knew it was that kid. "Is that all?" Grimmjow said with no sorrow in his voice. "yes but all I ask is for you to be wise and do not do anything reckless. Also since the death of ulquirra was confirmed, you will now be taking care of the girl. Aizen sighed and looked at the blank wall.

"Okay." Grimmjow got up from the chair. "So tell me, what is the gist of this mission? Well it's-" Aizen continued talking to Grimmjow as Luppi backed slowly away from the corner of the entrance. "This will probably take Grimmjow at least a day to finish since he is known to finish the job quickly." Luppi thought to himself as he quickly walked away. That will mean I have plenty of time." Luppi stopped and glanced over at Orihime's room. An evil chuckle came from Luppi. _Don't worry Grimmjow, I'll take good care of her._ Luppi entered his room.

Grimmjow turned his back on Aizen signaling him that he was leaving the conference room. _I wonder if this mission is to test my strength. But, my question is, how the hell did an Espada get killed by a soulreaper? To make it even worse this was a kid that Ulquirra got his ass handed to. What a fool. _Grimmjow reached his door and opened it. Quickly he walked into his room to get his zanpatou from the side of the bed.

_"Is she that precious to you?"_ The voice of Luppi's echoed in Grimmjow's head. _Shit, not this again_… Grimmjow left out of his room and took one final look at the red headed girl's door. "You better be okay when I come back kid." Grimmjow ran through the hallway and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

-Orihime's room-

_I wonder if he left already. Orihime peaked out of her door. May be he did… I don't know if I should be relieved about it or…sad. _Orihime was she could think about what the way he kissed her. _She thought he hated her but… Oh yes, this was confusing her… A LOT. __"Why did you kiss me...?"_

* * *

-Luppi's room-

_I think he left. I don't feel his spiritual powers any more. I'll just wait to test this baby out. I know what I'll do to her. I should steal the other two pills while Szayel is gone._

* * *

Luppi left out of his room and slithered to Szayel's laboratory to find the pills in there. _Now where did he put them at? _Luppi shuffled the papers that were by the computer. _Damn. I just look in the drawers._ He quickly sled the drawers opened and found the capsule the contained the pills in there. _Come to poppa._ He opened the container and like the clumsy Espada he was, he dropped them on the floor. _Damn it! What the hell? At a time like this I end up becoming clumsy._ He tried looking for the pills but couldn't find them. "Who's there?" Szayel's foot prints could be heard from the bathroom. _I'm going to be dead if I don't get out of here! _Luppi quickly got out of the laboratory and ran straight to his room.

_Damn… I almost had them._ Luppi dug in his pocket and looked at the pill that he received last time. _I might have one and I may have lost the others but, I will still have my revenge. _Luppi threw the pill in his mouth and swallowed it. _I think it's time to test this baby out._

"Aizen I finished cleaning the room and managed to clean all the Espada's clothes." Orihime walked inside of the conference room where Aizen still remained. "Thank you Orihime, you can return to your room. You should be receiving your meal pretty soon. If Grimmjow is still alive." Orihime took a huge gulp of saliva in her mouth and left the room. _I hope he is okay._

**-12am-**

_Grimmjow, where are you? You should have been here by now. _She knew that she was crazy for caring about him. She left her door opened, waiting for his return. Orihime looked at her clock feeling her heart ache minute after minute.

(A/n: Just know that everytime you read a **bold **sentence, It's Luppi but he transformed into Grimmjow with the pill.)

"**Were you looking for me**?" Luppi leaned against the door.

Orihime quickly looked at her door entrance.

"Is it really you?" Her heart raced and she walked to him.

_Dumb bitch_. Luppi thought in his mind when he formed a smirk across his face. "**Of course it's me. Who do you think it is? The boogey man?**" Luppi started walking to her.

"His spiritual power feels very different than it usually is." Orihime looked at the teal haired man.

Luppi walked in front of Orihime and looked down at her. "What's wrong? You're not scared of me are you? Orihime backed away.

"You're not… you can't be him."

-To Be Continued-

What will happen to Orihime? Will she end up finding out it's not Grimmjow or will something bad happen to her? Find out on the next chapter!

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I have been really busy and my job has been making me even busier! I apologize if this chapter sucks and is short. I keep on suffering from a writer's block and I hope I get the 8th chapter complete as soon as possible. Please read and review this chapter I will appreciate that! Thank you for reading and I will try my best to finish.


End file.
